


superhero therapist

by renard_rouge



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Eventual Fluff, Identity Reveal, Light Angst, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28402860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renard_rouge/pseuds/renard_rouge
Summary: queen bee's the last person you'd think that has great advice, but you'd be surprised.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste & Chloé Bourgeois & Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois & Sabrina Raincomprix
Kudos: 34





	superhero therapist

**Author's Note:**

> kinda like those 3+1 things, also chloé deserves better. writing in canon do be fucked-

Today was Queen Bee's patrol.

So imagine her surprise when she finds a lonely ladybug sitting in the Eiffel Tower. 

As Queen Bee lands behind Ladybug, it's surprising to Chloé that she hasn't greeted her since she has the sharpest reflexes out of all of them. 

_She must be thinking hard about something,_ the blonde thought as she went to sit beside Ladybug, who jumped because of the new presence.

The ravenette turned towards her, "Q-Queen bee! What are you doing here?"

Bee raised an eyebrow at her, "It's my day for patrol remember?"

Ladybug blinked, and after a second passes, pink could be seen underneath her mask.

"Oh, I forgot! Heh, sorry," she said as she rubbed her neck.

Queen Bee huffed, "You're lucky you're cute." 

Pink cheeks turned into scarlet as soon as she said that.

It was fun teasing Ladybug ever since Chloé knew how easy it was to make her blush. 

But playfulness aside, she wants to know what's bothering her...friend.

Chloé still feels giddy and weird at the fact she's friends with the whole team.

Okay, no, focus Chloé; we have an overthinking ladybug at hand!

"Are you okay? Like, you always know when we land beside you, and you always know who's patrolling for the day. What's up?"

The scarlet superheroine's brows shoot upward for queen bee noticing, then she furrowed it as she pursed her lips. Debating whether or not she should tell her.

"...Is this personal? That's why you don't wanna tell me?"

Ladybug nodded.

The bee-themed superheroine sighed. She knew how strict ladybug can be regarding their identities, and that also stretched into their team. But Chloé doesn't care, she wants to at least make her friend share some of her burdens so it doesn't bother her that much anymore, identities be damned.

"Well...you could just leave out the names and switch them or just be vague. I just wanna help you, is all," Queen Bee softly continued as she placed her hand on top of hers.

The ravenette sighed as her expression softened, giving in, "Okay, okay. This is gonna sound cliché but...I think I'm in a love square situation."

Chloé snorted.

Ladybug glared for a moment but groaned as the blonde laughed at her admission, "I know, I know. It sounds so cheesy!"

"What a package, you being a superhero and in your civilian life you have a harem situation!"

"It's not a harem!" Ladybug exclaimed, her voice a pitch higher as her face was once again matching her outfit.

"Okay, okay, okay. Sorry, it's just— _snort_ —wow," the blonde said as she wiped a tear from her left eye because of laughing too much.

The ravenette frowned and turned away from her, "I think I'm already regretting this."

"No, no, no, no—come on, I was just joking!" Chloé quickly replied as she flew up and sat to where Ladybug was facing.

Ladybug crossed her arms, as she looked straight at her eyes, "You promise you won't laugh again?"

"I promise," the blonde softly retorted, with a small smile.

The scarlet superheroine gave the small smile back and turned to the far distance, "At first, it was me just chasing my crush. And my crush had a crush on...well, me, but superheroine me, you know?"

"Ouch, that kinda sucks," Chloé winced in sympathy.

"I know, but it was just the two of us. And then I met this other boy, and he was so unique and interesting, and I kind of fell for him as well? The next thing I knew, my former crush also met someone and we had some sort of feud over him.

But as time goes by, we buried the hatchet and actually became great friends, and I also kind of fell for her? And then I realized that I love three people and it's...oh my god, a mess," she said as she buried her head in her hands.

The blonde huffed, "That is a mess," she admitted with amusement.

"And that's not even the worst of it."

"Wait there's more? Damn Ladybug, you have quite a life."

The girl in question giggled then she continued, "I guess I do, huh? But yeah, other than that, I'm dating the other boy, while my former crush is now dating my friend who I fell for. And it's...annoying? But at the same time, okay? I mean, I love the guy very much, he's such a sweetheart, but sometimes I can't help but think of the other two in the same way and how annoyed and sad I get whenever I see them together.

Like, I already have one of the three people I love with me, and I feel so selfish by having these feelings. Every time I see them together, it hurts. Because I think I'll never be with them the same way I'm with my boyfriend, and that's another problem. These feelings make me wonder if I ever really love my boyfriend right now," she finished as a few couples of tears slipped from her eyes.

Queen Bee then brought her hand to her face as she wiped her tears away, making Ladybug quickly wipe her own as she pushed away from her hands.

"I'm sorry, I get emotional sometimes," she said as she gave an uneasy smile to make Bee's worries wash away.

"It's okay, it's good to let out some tears from now and then," the blonde replied as to make her comfortable with her feelings.

The ravenette sighed and hugged herself, "Thanks for...letting me vent."

"No problem, but I think you really love your boyfriend if you're questioning it. Also, I think you're polyamorous."

Ladybug quickly faced her with confusion written all over her face, "What?"

Queen Bee shrugged, "It's a term for people who loves more than one person, and the way you described it, makes perfect sense for your feelings."

Then the blonde smiled as she continued, "I mean, I don't get romance at all, since I'm actually aromantic, but I think you need to sort your feelings out and see if you really are in love with the other two. And if you are, communicate with your boyfriend first, who knows, maybe he also likes the idea of polyamory."

When chloé noticed that the scarlet superheroine is gaping at her she became worried if she saw something out of place, so she turned to look behind her and scanned their surroundings. Seeing that there is nothing that's out of place, she turned to Ladybug.

"...Are you okay?"

"That was good advice coming from you—"

"Excuse me, what?" Queen Bee said, slightly offended by her implication.

"I'm sorry—I didn't mean it that way—it's just, wow. I thought you'd say, just make out with the other two and see where it goes," Ladybug sheepishly said as she gave a forced grin.

The blonde deadpanned at her hero, "Seriously? you think I'm _that_ impulsive?"

"Well no, I meant like, you go take what you want with no hesitation, I guess?" the ravenette added with a shrug.

The bee-themed superheroine was amused by her acknowledgment, "Hm, I guess you're right. You're forgiven, peasant."

Then ladybug giggled, then she stood up, playfully giving a curtsy, "Thank you, my queen."

Chloé chuckled at the joke then stood up, "Welp, I hope your love problems are gonna be solved. There's still some parts of the city I haven't covered yet so I gotta buzz out, bye bug!"

The bee-themed superheroine then took off as she flew away from their spot, before hearing a "Thanks, and see 'ya bee!" from Ladybug.

She felt light and happy on the rest of her patrol because of the fact that she managed to help her friend.

* * *

It was a class picnic and the spot they picked was near where André was, so the rest of the class decided to get ice cream while the others stayed on the spot.

As Chloé was listening to Sabrina gushing about a romantic novel she finished reading last night, she saw Marinette and Adrien getting ice cream, who was with two other people that she learned last week were Adrien's girlfriend and Marinette's boyfriend.

She saw the surprise on André's face but he still gave them their ice cream, making Chloé curious as to why that's André's reaction.

Sabrina, seeing her best friend's expression, then turned to where she was looking and realized what caused that reaction.

"Oh, you didn't know? Apparently, Adrien, Marinette, Luka, and Kagami are dating each other just this Monday, and to be honest they fit one another so well!"

Chloé on the other hand, had a look of horror as she realized how perfect the timing was of her having the talk with Ladybug and them getting together.

"Oh fuck, I'm screwed."

"What?" Sabrina asked, facing her friend, bewildered by the sudden exclamation.

"N-Nothing, say, what did Michael say in the last part of the chapter you said?" Chloé said, dodging the question, which made Sabrina kind of worried but decided against it as she was more excited in gushing about the novel more and at the fact that Chloé was listening intently.

Chloé smiled at her friend's excitement, but on the inside, she was internally screaming as to how the fuck she didn't realize it any sooner.

Ah well, she'll panic later at the comforts of her room, knowing that her hero is also her rival that she despises, which was the one and only Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

* * *

Chloé's glad that Ladybug now seems happier now that her love dilemma is solved, she's annoyed though that now she gushes about them whenever they're alone.

The blonde thought that that was the only time she'd help out on her team regarding giving advice, but that thought was shot out the window when on Wednesday, her patrol day, she saw two miraculous holders that are sickeningly sweet with one another, are now surprisingly fighting on the Eiffel Tower.

Oh crap, she needs to be there quick or one of them might punch the other.

Queen Bee then quickly landed and separated the fox and the turtle from each other, "Woah, woah, woah, what is happening here?"

Rena Rouge then gave a face of relief to Bee, "Oh thank god you're here Queenie, can you tell Carapace that I'm right?"

That exclamation sets off the turtle-themed superheroine beside her, "Woah! Who told you you're right!"

And after that, they resumed fighting and bickering, quickly forgetting that Queen Bee was there, which was soon stopped again when the blonde shouted.

"Can the both of you, shut up!"

The two superheroes stopped and looked at the bee-themed hero once again.

Chloé sighed out of frustration, "Can you please both calmly explain the situation to me, cause maybe I can give a third perspective over this."

The two in question then had some conversation between expressions and they seemed to come to a conclusion as they sat down, making Queen Bee also copy their movements and sat in front of them.

Then after that, a silence formed between them that was tense and uncomfortable which was ironically worse than the two of them fighting.

So Chloé decided to break it by asking once again, "What's the situation? I can't help you both if you don't explain it."

Rena Rouge nervously chuckled as she started, "Okay, you're right about that. So, first things first, there was this new girl that came to our class, and she had so many tales that are unique and interesting, and that's why I befriended her! 

But, the problem isn't there, the problem is that my best friend doesn't believe her and called her out for being a liar! I mean, I get it, my best friend hates liars, but she doesn't have proof!"

"It's because you can't prove a negative, babe," Carapace added, rolling his eyes at her girlfriend's exclamation.

The fox-themed superheroine glared at his boyfriend but then continued as she turned to face Queen Bee once again, "At first, I thought it was because she just doesn't know her so I tried to make them be friends with one another, but then worse comes to worst and then suddenly the new girl said that she was being bullied by my best friend!

So I was conflicted at first because my best friend wouldn't do that. But, when I saw my best friend was still antagonizing her, I had to believe the new girl first," Rena finished.

Chloé, was once again, in an internal panic since she realized that she was talking directly to both Nino and Alya since the coincidences again are present. new girl? Lila. best friend? Marinette. She knew the drama inside of her classroom and she stayed out of it for now as she has her own problems like being a superhero and trying to be nice. 

She also did saw that Alya was now taking Lila's side which was bizarre since she knew Lila was lying, but other than that, she was surprised that Alya was that stupid to take someone who's new more seriously than her very own best friend. Ridiculous, Chloé thinks, utterly ridiculous!

"Uh, are you okay?" Rena Rouge asked, her face contorted with concern, matching her boyfriend's.

"O-Oh! I'm fine." _Definitely not._ "How about your side, Ni-Carapace!"

 _Goddamnit, Chloé,_ the blonde cursed at herself in thoughts as she made the slip.

"Well, her best friend, is also my best friend, who I've been friends with ever since we were children. And I think that she would never hurt someone, because I know for a fact that the dudette would never hurt a fly, hell she's been bullied by a spoiled brat so she knows how it is being bullied!" Carapace huffed as his voice became louder at the end, he was so angry that Chloé could practically feel its heat from her spot.

Chloé pointedly ignored the last part and she deeply inhaled, and then exhaled before starting, "From what I can see, Rena trusts the new girl more than her best friend?"

Rena Rouge looked hurt from that and started to open her mouth to rebut her admission, but then closed it as she began to think what Queen Bee said. She then pursed her lips in thought, and the blonde took that as a chance to continue.

"And, by what carapace said, why would your best friend bully someone if she was bullied herself?" It hurts saying that since she knows that it's her being the bully, but she's Queen Bee at the moment, not Chloé.

And it's now the time that Rena Rouge finally said something, "She's jealous! She has to be! Right?"

Rena looked so downtrodden after her confession Chloé wants to lie but she pushed away that thought and sighed, "Why would she be jealous, then?"

"Because the new girl has so many connections and my best friend doesn't!"

"Is your best friend really the type of person to be jealous of such things?" she knows Marinette isn't but she has to stick it into her thick skull that Marinette really wouldn't.

And wow, isn't that surprising from Chloé? She was defending Marinette, Marinette of all people.

But she would think of that later as Rena Rouge's now beginning to realize what she has been doing to her best friend, "Oh god...no...she wouldn't be."

Queen Bee sighed in relief, then gave a small smile, "Maybe I'm wrong, but this new girl? She's a liar."

Hell, it was already on her name, but she wouldn't say that out loud.

"But how are we gonna make the others in our class realize that? They take her side more than Ma-I mean, my best friend's more," Rena dejectedly said as she stared at her lap, ashamed of her actions.

Carapace then scooted closer to her girlfriend and side-hugged her, happy now that his girlfriend sees the truth, "We could try and pick out her lies, and we could take her side now. You should apologize to her...we both should."

Rena then look up and gave a small smile to her boyfriend, before leaning in and giving him a chaste kiss, "That's for trying to make my dumbass self realize that."

"Uh, excuse me? What am I then, chopped liver?" Queen Bee quipped, surprising the both of them as they momentarily forgot she was there.

"Oh yeah, thank you, Queenie! Who knew you'd be good at separating fights?" Rena Rouge retorted, which made Chloé playfully shove her shoulder.

"Oh shut up, I wasn't used to the both of you fighting so I had to step in, glad I could help though," the blonde said, her voice laced with faux-annoyance, the only thing giving away her act was her small smile.

The bee-themed superheroine then stood up and wiped off her outfit from the dirt of seating down, "Welp, I gotta finish my patrol guys, see 'ya!"

"See 'ya, Queenie!"

"Bye, dudette!"

As she flew away once again from the Eiffel Tower she had her thoughts on how the loser squad wasn't really that bad as she thought.

* * *

"Can you just shut up, Liar Rossi?"

Everyone in the class looked in surprise to Chloé whose gaze was still on her book that she failed to read due to the one annoyance in class, which was Lila.

"Your grating voice is keeping me from reading and your lies are more outlandish than the book I'm reading, and it's a goddamn Sci-Fi!" Chloé huffed, as she closed her book.

And, that's where the waterworks started from Lila, "C-Chloé! W-Why would you say tha-"

"God, shut up already! I don't even know how Marinette deals with you," the blonde said, cutting her off as she picked her things and went to the back of the class, where Alya, Marinette, Adrien, and Nino were.

Sabrina, out of her shock, went to grab her things as well and went to the back of the class, following Chloé, as she sat at the bench towards Alya, who sat next to Marinette.

After the initial shock of Chloé shutting Lila up was gone, the rest of the class who only had one brain cell began to shout at Chloé, demanding to apologize to Lila. Chloé enraged them more as she just rolled her eyes at the demands and began to read her book from before.

"W-what?" Marinette just said lamely, as she realized that Chloé's taking her side.

Sabrina then took pity and faced her, smiling, "That's just Chloé for you."

Adrien was beaming in his seat as he realized that his best friend is finally trying to be friends with his friends, while Nino smiled, albeit confused. Alya, however, was as bewildered as Marinette, and so began to put on the defensive.

"What are you guys planning?" the brunette glared at both the redhead and blonde, where the latter sighed.

"Nothing, I'm just tired of having to hear the snake's lies so close, since she's at the front" Choé simply stated, reading as if it wasn't a big deal.

Which to be honest, really wasn't, in Chloé's opinion.

"I—wha—ugh!" Alya huffed and crossed her arms, "If I ever see that you're gonna sabotage us even more than Lila, you'll regret it."

"Yeah, yeah, can I read now?" Chloé said, dismissing her with a wave of her hand, which made the brunette angrier.

"Alya—Als! easy! I think they're really not gonna do anything," Marinette said, finally out of her shock, trying to stave away her best friend's anger.

She then turned to the blonde, "Thanks Chloé, for standing up to me."

The heiress turned her head to the left, her face not fully seen, to regard her for a second and huffed, "No problem," she said as she went back to her reading her book again.

She hated to admit it, but she liked hanging out with them when they're in their alter egos, and when she soon realized that they're one and the same, she began to maybe take up on Adrien's offer to be friends with his squad.

And if she did apologize to Marinette later, well, it was no one's business but hers.

* * *

With everything that was happening, Chloé being friends with the ~~loser~~ squad, and with Lila finally being exposed because of a misplaced lie on her dating one of the Kitty Section's members, she thought that everything was gonna be okay. 

That she was finally gonna be happy and at peace for once.

But that idea was once again shot out the window when she found out that Gabriel Agreste was Hawkmoth.

She knew that he was only a suspect, from what Ladybug said, and she knew that it can't be him.

She knew that Uncle Gabriel wouldn't fall that far.

But when she decided to interrogate Lila, which she already had suspicions of working with Hawkmoth, she finally gave in when Hawkmoth threatened to use her mother when she tried to leave as she realized that she made a grave mistake in joining him in the first place.

At first, she doesn't wanna believe it.

She knew Uncle Gabriel back when Aunt Emily was alive, she saw him as a second father figure because his dad was getting more neglectful when he was first elected as mayor. 

But as evidence piles more and more with the team gathering it, she can't deny it anymore.

She can't deny the fact that Hawkmoth is Gabriel Agreste.

But, she wasn't the only one who was dejected by the news.

Adrien was of course hit the most by this, and who would've blamed him?

His father's a terrorist, and his assistant which grew to be like a mother figure for Adrien was also an accomplice to it.

When they defeated Hawkmoth and got the both of them arrested, they still kept the miraculous, saying that there was still evil lurking and it was best to keep it if it arises once again. 

Ever since the victory happened, Adrien was just a shell of what he used to be.

He wouldn't eat, wouldn't take care of himself, wouldn't go to school. 

He'd have to be forced to do those things.

After the identity reveals, it was nothing but a pity party since they saw that Chat Noir is Adrien.

And they tried to let Adrien open up, but he always runs away or just won't say anything. Both in civilian and superhero form.

And Chloé hated it because this is exactly like the time where Aunt Emily was declared to be missing.

Oh, don't even get her started on how fucked up it is to keep your wife in the basement and proclaim her to be lost from her son, just thinking about it riles up Chloé even more.

So when Chloé sees Adrien—Chat Noir on the Eiffel Tower, sulking, she knew she had to talk to her and try to see if he'll open up once again.

As Queen Bee lands beside him, they sat in silence.

It reminds her of the time where they would do this when Aunt Emily was said to be lost.

"You know...your father is an asshole."

And she's happy that that got a snort from him.

"...Yeah."

Chloé then turned to face him, and Adrien was already facing her.

"...Do you wanna talk about it?"

"...Sure."

Chloé had to keep her giddiness on him finally opening up after two weeks of avoidance.

"...I knew he was a suspect ever since we tracked one of the butterflies and that it leads to...the mansion. And, I was the one who made Ladybug drop the suspicion when the Collector happened."

Adrien inhaled sharply as he tried to keep the tears at bay, making Chloé scoot closer to him and take his hand in hers.

"Thanks...but as I was saying, I always denied the fact that my dad could be...Hawkmoth. I mean, I know he's strict and overbearing but...I could never believe that he's the terrorist that plagues our city...well lots of good that happened since that delayed our findings."

Chloé then turned to him and set a hard gaze as Adrien finally looked up to her.

"Adrien, don't blame yourself for delaying the findings, anyone would be in denial if they said that one of their parents is a terrorist! Hell, I'd...I'd flip if someone said mother is one..."

The blonde pursed her lips but then pushed on, for Adrien, "It's okay to feel sad, it's okay to feel angry, and it's okay to feel numb after what's happened. It's okay to just feel. But you've been avoiding us, you've been avoiding your partners, you're not eating and you're also not taking care of yourself, and that's why we're worried, Adrien...

 _I'm_ worried, Adrien...you're acting the same way when...Aunt Emily is alive. And I can't let you waste away your life once again, I can't lose you again, so please Adrien...please open up to us."

She didn't realize that she has been crying when Adrien wiped away some of her tears.

Hm, deja vu, she thinks as she remembered the time she helped Ladybug.

"...Okay, I'll open up, I'm ready now," he said, as he gave a bone-crushing hug to Chloé, to which the blonde reciprocated back, as fiercely as he did. 

"Thank you, Adrien."

"No Chloé... _thank you_."

* * *

Now after the whole Hawkmoth fiasco was finally behind them, Chloé thought she could finally be happy.

Well, she thought she could finally be happy.

She doesn't know why, but she can't help but feel empty even when she finally made friends, even when Adrien's finally opening up, even when her relationship with Sabrina strengthened, even when she's nice for once.

She couldn't help but feel empty.

And now, she feels worse because her mother once again denied the offer of going to her birthday.

Who was she kidding? Her mother's never gonna come to her birthday.

She was unexceptional, after all.

And she didn't realize it, but she called her transformation and her wings took her to a place where the domino of events happened.

Where she helped her teammates.

She chuckled at the memory, but the memories don't help anymore, the churn on her chest is more weighing than anything else.

And she can't help but feel so empty.

So when she reacted late that the rest of the superhero team was there on the tower, she jumped.

"G-Guys!? Why are you all here?"

They looked at each other, their faces were written with concern, then Ladybug responded as to not make Queen Bee waiting.

"Well, we figured a lonely Bee would want company," she said with a small smile.

"I...you guys don't have to, y'know," Chloé said, feeling uncomfortable at the stares she's getting.

"Nonsense, dudette! You helped us back then, so we want to give back the favor," Nino exclaimed as he sat beside her.

"Yeah, Chloé, you helped me get back up my feet too many times, and I want to give that back," Adrien said as he went to the front of her and positioned himself so that his head was on her lap.

"Mhm, I guess I misjudged you before, queenie," Alya continued, going behind Chloé and placing her head on her right shoulder.

"Chloé, just know we're here for you too, the same way you were here for us," Marinette stated as she went beside on her left and grabbed her hand, squeezing it.

"I...I...Heh, I never felt so loved before," Chloé lamely said, appreciating each of their efforts to comfort her.

"Yeah, well get used to it!" Adrien exclaimed as his eyes softened, "Now tell us...what's bothering you?"

As Choé told her feelings and about her birthday and her mother, all of their faces were changing so fast that it was funny. From concern to sympathy to the excitement for her birthday but contempt about her mother.

"You know Chloé, you shouldn't try and base off your happiness on your mother," Marinette said, her hands slowly making a braid from the blonde's hair.

"Yeah, what's with rich kids with awful parents anyway?" Nino said, making the rest laugh.

"It's okay to feel like that sometimes, Queenie. Though, you might try and book for a psychiatrist," Rena said, making Marinette slap her shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for, girl!" Rena exclaimed, rubbing her shoulder and glaring at her best friend.

"That's not nice to say, Als!" Marinette said, but was cut off by Adrien.

"No, no, no, I think Alya's right, Marinette. I mean, I'm taking therapy, and Chloé, we both know we're messed up," he said, giving a Cheshire cat grin.

The blonde chuckled, "Yeah...I guess I should...but what if dad and mother knew?"

Marinette sighed and grabbed both of Chloé's hands, making her look up to her in question, "You shouldn't base your happiness on toxic people, and...you're dad and mother is pretty toxic. I'm sorry but it's true."

"See, that's more devastating than what I said, Mari," the brunette huffed, making the rest chuckle, but Chloé stayed silent.

She began ruminating on what Marinette said and she began to realize that, maybe, it was for the best to let go of her parents.

"...I'm gonna take therapy...and maybe cut off my connection with my parents?" Chloé questioned to herself, doubts swirling on her mind, but when the others seemed glad to her admission, the doubts faded away.

The blonde smiled, and for once, she thinks that maybe she can be happy for once.

For herself, and not for others, especially for her parents.


End file.
